


It's Something

by Legends_Never_Die



Series: Nothing, Something, Everything [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Angst, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Cute, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Foster kid Alex, Gay John Laurens, High School, Hospitals, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Prom, Prom-posal, Protective John Laurens, Protectiveness, Sad Alexander Hamilton, Washingdad, shy alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legends_Never_Die/pseuds/Legends_Never_Die
Summary: Alex doesn't have nothing anymore. He has friends, he has a family, and he has John. But his problems are by no means over. Will he be able to keep everything he has gotten or will he loose it all again?---Sequel to Just Nothing!basically lots of teen age Alex angst and foster family stuff. And of course Lams!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, George Washington/Martha Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Series: Nothing, Something, Everything [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912141
Comments: 212
Kudos: 162





	1. Ready

“Alexander! Hurry up mon amie! Other people in this house need the bathroom too!” Laf called out as he knocked on the door to his and Alex’s shared bathroom.

“O-one second Laf.” Alex called out as he frantically tried to brush all the tangles out of his dark hair.

“I’m sure John will think you are beautiful no matter what.” Laf teased from the other side.

“Really?” Alex asked as he opened the door to reveal his hair was sticking out all over the place like a cotton ball/

“Alex! What happened?” Laf gasped.

“I tried to c-curl it for tonight b-but I did it wrong or something a-and now I don’t know what to do.” Alex pouted.

“Fear not mon petit lion! I will get you out of this mess.” Laf said as he quickly grabbed all the tools he would need and got to work. “Where are the two of you going tonight?” Laf asked as he began to tame the shorter teens hair into a tight braid. Laf and Alex had become extremely close in the time Alex had been staying with the Washingtons. Both thought of the other as their own brother. And it was nice. Alex liked havening someone he could talk to about how he was feeling.

Alex liked a lot of things in his life now. He liked Sunday night dinner with George, Martha, Laf, Herc, and John (though he was still having struggles with food. Not that he had told anyone). He liked watching movies on his laptop while John held him close. He liked debate club after school on Wednesday. For once, he liked his life. There was an annoying part of his brain that kept telling him not to get used to it. That they wouldn’t eventually grow tied of him. But he did his best to ignore it.

“We are going to Canlis.” Alex said.

“Wow! That a very nice restaurant. What are you going to wear?” Laf asked. He had taken it upon himself to become Alex’s personal styling. He had taken Alex shopping several times and helped him to develop a wardrobe that ‘expresses the real Alex’ as he put it.

“I was thinking the gr-geen dress shirt? With those black pants that I think are too t-tight, but you say fit me?” Alex said, not completely sure of himself.

“That’s perfect!” Laf squealed. “Are you two celebrating anything special?”

“I’m not sure. John s-said he had something to a-ask me though.” Alex said.

“He better not be proposing. You two are cute and everything but I’m not gonna let him take you from me after I’ve only had you for a few months.” Laf laughed. 

“I doubt he’s p-proposing.” Alex giggled. “We aren’t even officially d-dating or anything.”

“As the Americans say, ‘could have fooled me.’ You two act like an old married couple.”

They really did. John and Alex spent almost all of their time together. They had school together, they’d eat lunch together, they hang out at the Washintons’ together, and most nights John would sleep just across the hall from him in the guest room (which was unofficially John’s room). The only reason the didn’t spend the night together was because George had made a rule called ‘no boyfriends in the bedroom after 11. This was mostly due to Laf and Herc’s tendency to stay up all night making out and not get any actual sleep.

Alex was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of the doorbell ringing. It must have ben John. He had a key to the house, but he liked to ring the bell and make a whole show out of taking Alex out. Not that Alex minded. He was getting used to having positive attention on him and he didn’t hate it. Sure, it took a while to get used to but now? It made him feel almost special.

“All done!” Laf said pulling a hair tie around the braid. “I’ll go interrogate John while you get dressed. Hurry!” Laf said as he shooed Alex to his room.

He pulled on his dress clothes and looked at himself in the mirror. His face looked heathier than it had in a while. He was even starting to get smile marks around his mouth. The rest of his body was not doing so well. Since he had come to the Washingtons’ he had had a hard time eating. He had only been able to eat once a week with James so transitioning to eating three times a day had been very hard. Alex had been avoiding meals whenever possible and when he had to eat he would often not be able to keep it down. He did his best. He really did. But sometimes it was too much. He was starting to loose weight. It confused him at first because he was still eating more food than with James. He could only assume that his weight loss was from throwing up so much. He had considered telling Martha or George, or even John but they had done so much for him already and he didn’t want to bother them anymore.  
  


So, he kept it hidden. He didn’t want anyone to know.

Alex tore his eye from his reflection, resigned to the fact that it was as good as it was going to get. He made his way down the stairs where he heard Laf, true to his word, interrogating John.

“And where do you go to school young man.” He asked, tone completely serious.

“We go to the same school Laf.” John said. Alex could almost hear his eyes roll.

“What are your career ambitions? How will you provide for Alexander?” Laf said, keeping up is formal act. 

“Well ya see, I would like to be a professional gamer. Or maybe even a stripper!”

“Hey J-John!” Alex said, cutting off the conversation before Laf took his job as Alex’s older brother to seriously.

“Hey!” John said, turning to Alex who was walking down the stairs. “Wow” He said, adoration clear in his eyes. “You look gorgeous.”

“T-thanks.” Alex said, his face turning red.

“You two better be home before it’s dark. And make good choices. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Laf said as he followed the couple to the door.

“Says the guy who sucked Herc off in a movie theatre-” John started only to have the door slam in his face.

“Ready to go?” John laughed, holding out his arm for Alex to take.

“Ready.” Alex smiled in return.

Ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I think I'm going to make this a three part series is everything goes as planned! Please LMK what you think and if I should continue! Thanks!❤️


	2. Maybe Someday

“So how has your day been so far?” John asked as he drove them to the restaurant. One hand was holding the steering wheel and the other was relaxed across the console and holding Alex’s smaller hand.

“It was p-pretty good. No freak outs o-or anything. I was a bit stressed getting ready for this but Laf helped me out.” Alex admitted. Another thing he had been getting better at was being honest about his feelings. Especially with John. Though he didn’t tell him everything but told him more than he had told anyone else in his life.

“You really need to stop calling your panic attacks ‘freak outs’” John frowned. “You can’t control them.”

“I know. Sor-” Alex stopped himself before he could apologize. “I’ll work on that.” He said instead, earning a huge smile from John.

“I know you will. Because you are the most hard-working person I have ever met.” John said, squeezing his hand a bit in reassurance.

They pulled in front of the restaurant and Alex was shocked to see that they had valet for the cars. He knew this place was nice, but he didn’t know it was that nice.

“Are you sure about t-this. It looks really expensive.” Alex gulped as he and John walked hand in hand into the restaurant.

“I am perfectly sure. My father may be a jackass, but he does give me a quite bit allowance. And I want to spend it on my favorite person in the world.” John smiled. He pulled out a chair (like the gentleman he is) for Alex to sit in.

“Me?” The shorter teen asked with hopeful eyes.

“Of course, you.” John said with a loud laugh, earning them a judging look from the table next to them full of snooty businessmen. John only smirked at them in reply and turned back to Alex.

“W-what are you going to get?” Alex asked him as he scanned the menu, trying to avoid looking at the large dollar signs by each dish.

“I’m not sure. I was thinking the margarita pizza.” He said to which Alex let out a giggle. “What’s so funny love?” John asked.

“Only y-you would go to a p-place like this and order a pizza.” Alex said with a smile.

“Well let me guess. You are getting soup?” John said in mock defense.

“Soup is a u-universal dish. There are s-so many ways and d-different flavors” Alex explained. The real reason he always had soup was because it was typically light, and he could keep it down with little trouble on occasions when he wanted to. But of course he couldn’t tell John that.

“So it pizza!” John cried out. “Do you even know how many kinds there are?”

“Pizza i-is pizza.” Alex said stubbornly.

“That’s where we disagree darlin’” John said, a flicker of his southern accent coming to his voice when he said the nickname.

John loved how Alex was becoming more opinionated and confident. Of course, it made it impossible for John to ever win the argument over what they would make for lunch, but it was worth it to see Alex passionately debating. Speaking of debating…

“How is debate team going?” John asked as the food was brought out to their table.

“It’s really good!” Alex said, his face lighting up. “We have a c-competition in a few weeks. And I h-hate Jefferson.” He said, taking a bite of his soup.

“That’s good” John smiled. “I’m glad you enjoy it.”

They made small talk at ate together. Alex managed to eat almost half of his small bowl of soup. He tried to keep his negative thoughts out of his head. This was his night with John. It needed to be special.

Their plates, (one empty and one still half full) were eventually cleared away and John insisted they shared a slice of cake for dessert.   
  


“So the reason I brought you here.” John said, taking a breath.

“Y-yeah?” Alex said nervously. His brain immediately jumped to the worst possible scenario. He managed to calm himself a bit. John wouldn’t have brought him to such a nice place if he was going to break up with him. Right?

John reached across the table and took Alex’s hand in his. “I know you’ve been through a lot and we’ve been taking everything slow for now.” He said. “But I was thinking maybe we could take this to the next level. If that’s okay with you.” John said, a bit nervously.

Alex froze. Sure, he loved John but he wasn’t ready for that. He wasn’t ready for John too see all of him. Plus, they hadn’t even known each other that long.

“I-I’m sorry John but I don’t t-think I’m ready f-for that. Especially a-after James… I’m j-just not ready for s-s-sex.” He stuttered out.

Shock filled John’s face. “Jesus Alex no! I meant making it officially that we were dating! Not having sex!” John hurriedly said. “I know you’re not there yet and I am perfectly okay with that. And I’m glad you felt comfortable telling me.”

“Oh.” Alex said, his face turning red. “S-sorry.”

“No no Lexi. That was my fault. I shouldn’t have phrased it like that.” John said, watching Alex with concern in his eyes.

“T-to answer your q-question.” Alex said, looking up at John. “I would l-love to make it o-official.” Alex smiled shyly.

John’s face broke into a smile. He leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Alex’s cheek.

“So a-am I your b-boyfriend now?” Alex said softly.

“Yes. You, Alexander Hamilton, are my boyfriend.” John said proudly.

“I l-like how that sounds.” Alex smiled.

“Me too.” John said.

Alex kept repeating it in his head, Alexander Hamilton was the boyfriend of John Laurens. Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens. Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens. Alex and John. Hamilton and Laurens. Alexander Laurens?

‘Not yet’. Alex smiled to himself.

Maybe someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Don't get used to all the fluff because we will be getting into some angst realll soon😂  
> Comments make me write faster!!❤️❤️


	3. I'm fine

When Alex woke up that morning, he knew something was wrong. He was immediately hit with a wave of nausea when he tried to stand up from his bed. He quickly leaned back against the mattress, grabbing onto the blankets to keep his balance.

He had occasionally experienced nausea over the past month when he had eaten more than once a day or when he didn’t eat at all, but he had never felt this dizzy. The last time he had felt like this was when he was with James and he hadn’t been given any food for a whole week.

He had to get up though. He had to go to school. Today was the day that him and John were going to officially announce that they were together, and Alex was not going to mess it up. John had seemed so excited at the prospect of finally telling the Schuyler’s as well as Herc. Alex had already told Laf the second he had gotten home from dinner.

Speaking of Laf, there was a knock at the door. “Alex? Can I borrow one of your ties? All mine are in the wash?” Came the voice of the French teen through the door.

“Y-Yeah.” Alex called out weakly. He had to clear his throat before speaking again, “You c-can come in.”

Laf bounded excitedly into the room. He was already fully dressed for the day. His smile faded from his face once he saw how pale the younger teen was. “Are you feeling alright mon amie?” he asked, slowly taking a step towards Alex.

“Y-yeah. Fine. J-just tired.” Alex said, still gripping the bed for balance. 

“Are you sure? Should I get George?” Laf asked, not believing a word coming out of his foster brother’s mouth. “You’re sweating.”

Alex hadn’t realized it until Laf pointed it out. He was using all his strength to keep himself standing up that sweat was pouring out of him. Strangely enough, he didn’t feel hot at all. In fact he was freezing.

“Really. I-I’m f-fine. Just a little under the weather.” Alex said. He didn’t need to worry George and Martha. They had already done enough for him.

“Alright,” Laf said, not completely believing him. “Are you sure you want to go to school?”

“Y-yeah. I’ll be fine.” He said, trying to smile but it came out as more of a wince.

“If your sure.” Laf said slowly. “But you need to promise to call me if you start feeling worse. Okay?”

Alex summoned all his strength and nodded. He could do that. Probably.

“Alright.” Laf said with a half-smile. “Leaving in 10. Make sure you eat breakfast. It is, as you Americans say, the most important meal of the day!” He said, walking out of the room.

Normally Alex would sassy back that not only had he never said that in his life, but he was not even American! But he just didn’t have the strength to. That and the thought of breakfast made him feel like he was going to throw up. Thankfully, he didn’t. He managed to get dressed in his uniform. He couldn’t quite get his tie tied right but he didn’t care. John would fix it for him.

He looked at himself in the mirror. Good enough, he thought. He could do this.

\---

He couldn’t do this. Everything was spinning around him. He couldn’t focus on the teacher’s voice let alone the passage he was supposed to be reading from his book. He wanted to call Laf or John or anyone really, but his phone was tucked into his backpack on the floor next to his desk and there was no way in hell he would be able to bend over. His head was already pounding, he didn’t need all the blood rushing to it.

He winced in pain at the sickeningly loud sound of the bell ringing throughout the school. Couldn’t that thing shut up? Didn’t it know that Alex felt like the was so deep under water that the pressure was going to burst his ears?

“…Alex?”   
  


Alex snapped back to reality by the sound of someone beside him. John. It was John. They had this class together. They sat next to each other. Right. He knew that. He was fine.

“W-what?’ He said, using the little energy he had left.

“I asked you if you were ready to go to lunch? To share the news?” John asked, a flicker of worried dancing behind his eyes.

“Y-yeah. I a-am. S-s-sorry.” He said.

“Are you alright?” John asked as Alex pulled himself to his feet with the help of his desk. “Are you still feeling sick?”

  
Of course Laf would have told John, although it was actually quite obvious that he was sick just by his appearance.

“I’m f-fine.” Alex said for what was probably the millionth time that day.

“Are you nervous about telling people? We don’t have to. I’m sure they probably have guessed it at this point. We’re pretty obvious.” John chuckled.

Alex just forced a smiled and insisted he was fine. John, the angel that he was, offered to carry Alex’s book bag for him. They walked hand in hand to the cafeteria. Alex relied to much on John’s hand for support but they eventually made it to where all their friends were sitting.

“How are you feeling?” Laf whispered into Alex’s ear while the rest of their friends greeted John and himself.

Alex didn’t reply. He couldn’t hear anything. It felt like there were two funnels blowing air directly into both of his ears, freezing his brain and crushing his thoughts. Everything was grey. Everything was buzzing. He couldn’t feel anything. He couldn’t see. He couldn’t hear. He couldn’t breathe.

“Me and Alex have something to tell everyone.” John said, squeezing Alex’s hand but not looking at him.

“Mon amie? Can you hear me?” Laf steeped closer to Alex, getting even more concerned. The shorter teens eyes were blank he was covered in sweat.

“Alex and I are officially-”

Then everything went dark.

“Alex!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no! Whats wrong with Alex??  
> Thanks for much for reading!! LMK what you think!!❤️


	4. Back at the Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say in advance I know nothing about hospitals or medical stuff so nothing is completely accurate

Alex felt like someone was sitting on his chest. Like there was a large rock sitting on his lungs and making it nearly impossible to breath. What little air his did manage to obtain for himself made his throat sting as he inhaled.

Everything hurt. His head, his mouth, his chest. The only thing that wasn’t in paint was his hand. He felt the warm weight of what he had come to know as John’s hand grasped tightly around his own.

Alex let his eyes flutter open. The light burned his eyes but he fought against the discomfort in favor of meeting the eyes of the man he loved.

“Oh, thank god.” John sighed in relief when he saw Alex had finally woken up.

“H-Here we are again.” Alex croaked out. It hadn’t been very long ago since he and John had been in this exact same hospital after Alex had escaped James.

“Oh Alex.” John said, tears coming to his eyes. This alarmed Alex. John hardly every cried. In fact, Alex couldn’t even remember the last time he had seen John cry. So why were his eye wet now?

“A-Are you o-okay?” Alex asked, attempting to sit up a bit but falling back in pain.

“Am I okay? Jesus Christ Alex you’re the one in the hospital bed. You’re the one who passed out in school because I couldn’t see how sick you were. You’re the one who has hardly eaten anything in the last few months. I’m the one who didn’t notice anything and allowed you to end up in this state. I should be asking if you are okay.” John finished. He stood up abruptly and began pacing the length of the room.

“I-I-I’m sorry.” Alex whimpered.

“That’s not what I meant Lexi.” John turned towards him. “This is in no way your fault. I mean I wish you had told us that you weren’t eating or that you were feeling sick but we’re still working on that right?” Alex nodded. “So, we should have seen the signs. I’m sorry Alex.”

“It’s n-not your fault either John.” Alex countered. “Y-you never let me a-apologize for things y-you say aren’t m-my fault so I’m not going to let you do it either.” He said firmly.

John let out a sigh. He knew he couldn’t argue with Alex’s logic. He did blame himself of course but he didn’t want Alex to fall back into his habit of apologizing after everything he said. “Alright.” John eventually surrendered. He collapsed back into the seat next to Alex and took the smaller hand in his own again.

“I-Is anyone else here?” Alex asked, changing the subject. He didn’t expect them to come of course. He was most concerned over them wasting their whole day in a waiting room.

“Shit! I was supposed to tell them when you woke up. One second.” John jumped to his feet and heading to the door.

Alex tried to prop himself up a bit more to prepare for the company but winced at the movement. His chest tightened even more until he laid back down on the bed.

Alex heard the familiar sound of what he could almost call his family enter the room, all with worry on their faces. Laf reached his side first.

“I’m so sorry mon amie! I should have told Martha and George you were sick! Or I shouldn’t have let you go to school!” He said, eyes beginning to fill with tears.

“I-It’s okay L-Laf. Really. I’m fine” Alex replied, trying to comfort him.

“Actually, you’re a long way from fine young man.” A new voice said from the doorway of the room. It was a tall man with dark hair and a white lab coat on. He must be the doctor. They were in a hospital after all. “Alexander Hamilton. Is that right son?” He said, looking over his medical sheet.

Alex tensed immediately after the word ‘son.’ Luckily George came to his aid.

“Yes doctor. This is Alex. And he prefers not to be called son.” He said kindly but firmly.

“Of course. My apologies” He said with a small smiled. “I am Doctor Johnson. I will be Alexander’s doctor while he is with us in the pediatric ward.”

“I’m f-fine. J-just tired.” Alex tried to reason with the man, though he knew it wasn’t true.

“I’m afraid it’s a bit more than fatigue. The most obvious diagnosis you have is the flu. We have put you on medicine and you should be feeling a bit better within a week or two.”

Alex gulped. He hadn’t been sick with something like the flu since him and his mother had been ill on the island. Alex had been lucky enough to get better but his mother… Alex only hoped he could be lucky twice.

“On top of that,” Dr. Johnson continued, “It appears that you are very underfed as well as underweight.”

“Alex has been eating three normal meals a day. We eat breakfast and dinner together and we pack a lunch for him a school.” Martha said, confusion in her voice.

“We knew he was underweight when he came to us but how could it have gotten worse?” George added.

“Have you been eating three times a day?” The doctor asked, turning to Alex.

“W-w-well I-I… I t-try to…” Alex mumbled under his breath.

“Do you sometimes skip meals Alex? Or throw up after them?”

Alex didn’t think he could answer so he gave a small nod of his head. He looked over and saw guilt building behind John’s eyes. Of course the other boy would blame himself. Alex would have to talk to him later.

“To both?” Johnson asked, writing something down on his clip board.

“And is this because you are trying to lose weight or because you can’t physically keep the food down.”

“A-At first I c-couldn’t eat but t-then… b-both I guess.” He said so softly that the rest of the room almost didn’t hear him.

“Thank you, Alex. We are going to run some tests as well as some do blood work before we can decide what next steps we can take to help you.” He said with a kind smile. He then turned to George and Martha. “I would like to inform you of one of our protocols that is for foster children and families. You both seem like nice people, but I unfortunately will have to contact Alexander’s social worker after every hospital visit. It is just a precaution to make sure everything is all right but as long as you have been providing for him you have nothing to worry about.” The doctor said before adding one last note to his clip board. “Now if there are no more questions” He asked looking around.

“Will I-I get t-taken away?” Alex practically whimpered. He had just found a home with the Washington’s. He couldn’t leave them now that he was finally almost happy.

“I can’t say for certain but I’m sure everything will be fine” He said before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post this!! Thank you all for reading!! Also thanks for commenting so much on the last chapter! I love reading everything everyone says! ❤️❤️


	5. Are you ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theirs a bit of a time skip and some fluff but we will get back to your regularly scheduled programing of angst very soon!😂

Everyone was walking on eggshells around Alex and he was sick of it. At mealtimes he felt everyone staring at him and the moment he looked up, they would immediately avert their eyes. John would always find some sort of way to incorporate food into their dates. If they went to the movies, he insisted on popcorn. If they went for a walk in the park they would end up at an ice cream shop. The worst of it was than no one would leave him alone after meals. Evern after the three weeks on the stupid hospital nutritional meal plan, they didn’t trust Alex. At least that’s what it felt like to him.

The rational side of his brain knew deep down that they were just looking out for him. The other side, the side that was darker, the side that told him he would never be good enough, convinced Alec that they didn’t trust Alex alone after eating. They assumed he would rush to the bathroom and throw up the second he had the last bight of spaghetti. They may have been right.

That night was no different than the last 15 had been. Alex managed to painfully get down the small plate of food Infront of him along with half of a chocolate flavored nutritional shake (The doctors had created a plan that involved slowly increasing Alex’s intake as to not overwhelm his system. In addition, he was expected to drink two protein shakes a day). After clearing his dishes, Alex made his way up to his room to finish his homework. He was not at all surprised to hear the energetic sound of Laf taking two steps at a time as he bounce towards his foster brother’s room.

Often it was John who was assigned the task of spending time with Alex while he digested but he had been forced to go home for some “stupid fucking family dinner where we pretend we don’t all hate each other” as John had so eloquently put it. That left Laf with Alex duty.

“How was your day mon amie?” Laf said as he tumbled into Alex’s room with out knocking.

“It was fine. I g-got and A on m-my history assignment.” Alex said, as shy proud smile on his face. He had learned quickly that when a Washington or John asked how his day was, “fine” was not an acceptable answer. They expected details

“Of course, you did! You are by far the smartest kid in that class!” Laf said, a hint of pride in his eyes. “Didn’t they already move you up a level in that class?” Alex nodded.

“Handsome and intelligent. John better watch his back before the whole school try to get in your pants.” Laf joked.

Alex went from his normal tan complexion to the color of a tomato in a matter of seconds. There was no way the whole school would want to do… that. Alex doubted that even John wanted to do… that with him. He wondered if he had ever mentioned it to Laf. Alec opened his mouth before he could stop himself. “Has John said anything to you a-about me and… ya k-know… s-s-sex?” Alex blurted out.

Laf was clearly taken aback by this question. “What makes you ask that Lex? Has he been pressuring you?!” Laf went from confused to mama bear in a matter of seconds.

“N-no! Of course not!” Alex reassured. He got up from where he had been sitting at his desk and went to sit on the bed across from Laf. “I w-was just w-wondering.”

“He hadn’t said anything sexual about you to me or even Herc as far as I know. He never shuts up about how pretty your eyes are though.”

Alex blushes even more when he hears this an lets a bashful, but happy smile come to is lips.

“What makes you ask that?”

“I was j-just thinking a-about it the other d-day and I don’t know. I-It seems like John doesn’t w-want to ya know… do it. With me.” Alex said, looking down at his hands.

“I’m sure he does mon amie. He is a teenage boy after all. He is just worried about you and your history with… with all this stuff.” Laf said, obviously implying the whole situation with James.

“Are you sure? H-He doesn’t j-just think I-I’m ugly or f-fat?” He looked up, hope glimmering in his eyes.

“Why would you even say that Alex?” Laf asked, taken aback. “Has he ever said anything to you that would make you think he doesn’t find you attractive?”

“N-No-”

“Has he ever called you fat or ugly, which by the way your absolutely aren’t.”

“N-No-”

“Exactly Alex. Which is why you should talk to John about all this?”

“Talk to John about all what?” John says as he walked as he walked into Alex’s room and kissed Alex on the check in greeting before flopping on the bed beside him and putting his head in the smaller boy’s lap.

“I t-thought you h-had a dinner?” Alex asked, trying to change the subject. Laf quietly made his way out of the room to give the two some privacy.

“I was ‘asked to leave’ after I told my father that I thought the speech he made wasn’t politically effective or something. I don’t even know.” John replied casually but Alex could tell he was upset. His father had a way of getting under the freckled boy’s nerves.

“I-I’m sorry.” Alex replied. He absentmindedly ran a hand through John’s curls in his lap.

“It’s fine. I’d much rather be here with you.” He smiled. He then pulled himself into a sitting position, much to Alex’s dismay, so he could look Alex in the eye. “Now what were you talking to our French friend about?”

Alex decided to just rip the bandage off all at once and lay it all out on the table. John would have gotten him to open up eventually and it was just easier to skip the interrogation. “W-why don’t you w-want to have sex with me?” He asked softly.

There was a moment of tense silence before John let out a laugh. Alex looked up quickly, hurt in his eyes. Why was John laughing at him?

“Oh Alex! Darlin’ do you really think that? You think I don’t want you?” John said, almost disbelieving.

“Y-you haven’t t-tried to g-get with me t-that way.” Alex said defensively.

At Alex’s tone John immediately tried to calm himself. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh.” He says, still trying to compose himself. “It’s just you couldn’t be more wrong Alex! I find you so incredibly attractive and I would like nothing more than to make love with you right now,” Alex’s face grew even more red at John’s choice of words, “It’s just I don’t want to do anything until you are ready. I don’t want to rush you.”

“Y-you never asked m-me if I was ready.” Alex said, still refusing to make eye contact.

John was quiet for another long moment. “Are you ready?” He eventually said.

Alex thought to himself. Was he ready? He loved John more than anything in the world. He was everything to Alex. But would he be able to please his boyfriend in that way? Would John take one looked at his scared body and look away? His mind supplied him with an abundance of negative thoughts but the thought that won over in the end was that of John. He loved John. He trusted John. He wanted to be with John.

“N-not tonight. B-but I w-will be soon.” He said eventually.

“Lexi, love, I need you to look at me in the eyes.” John said. He brought a hand up to Alex’s chin and gently pulled it upwards so Alex could meet his eyes. “Are you sure about this? You don’t have to do this for me. I am more than happy with how things are right now.”

“N-no. I want to.” Alex said, looking into Johns sparkling eyes.

John scanned Alex’s face for any sign that he wasn’t telling the truth. His dark eyes seemed sincere and John felt a smile come to his face. He pulled Alex into a hard-passionate kiss. Alex was a bit surprised at first but then melted into John.

“I love you.” John smiles, once he pulled back a bit. He still had his arms wrapped around Alex’s waist tightly.

“Love you too.” Alex smiled. He laid his head of John chest contently. “When a-are we gonna d-do it? After out date t-this weekend?” He said eventually.

John pulled away; his face appalled. “You think that low of me? You think we sleep together for the very first time after going to a bowling alley” He said, pretending to be offended. “No Lexi, I’m going to make it the most romantic night of your life. It has to be special for you.”

“W-when?” Alex giggled, his head cocking to the side in question.

“We have that big school dance in a couple weeks. That night I’ll plan something special.” John smiled.

“A-are we going t-together?” Alex asked.

“Would you like to go with me to prom Alexander Hamilton?” John asked with a serious tone but a goofy smile.

Before Alex could answer, the door was thrown open yet again. Did anyone knock?

“Absolutely not John Laurens! You will not ask this boy to prom in his bedroom! You need a sign! Or balloons! And roses!” Laf said completely insulted by the thought of someone even considering doing a less than over the top prom-posal.

“Were you eavesdropping?’ John asked.

“There are thin walls mon amie.” Laf explained as though it were obvious.

“But-” John tried to continue.

“Nope! Be gone from this house! Go the craft store and start planning. Alex will be saying no if you do a poor job.” Laf said, beginning to shoe John out of the room.

Alex couldn’t help but laugh at the confused face John was making as he was all but shoved out of the house. Alex heard the door open and close. Laf popped his head in Alex’s room one last time.

“You’re welcome.” Laf said, as though he had done Alex a huge favor.

Alex could only laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've had college applications and stuff to do. LMK what you think!! Comments make me write faster!!


	6. "I love you"

“How was school today?” Laf asked Alex as they, along with Herc, loaded into Laf’s car to head home.

“I-It was pretty good.” Alex said, he looked around, realizing that John was nowhere to be found which was strange. They all carpooled together on days when Alex didn’t have debate practice.

“And how was lunch?” Laf asked in the same carefree tone though there was a hint of worry in his eyes.

“It was g-good Laf. You were there. You saw me eat.” He said with a bit of exasperation.

“I know I know.” Laf said glancing back at Alex through he rear-view mirror.

“Where’s John?” Alex asked eventually one they pulled out of the parking lot.

“He had to leave early today.” Herc said, trying to muffle his grin.

“Oh.” Alex said, a bit confused. He and John had talked less than an hour ago. Why hadn’t he mentioned it then?

“Don’t worry little Alex.” Laf said, noticing his worry. “We will see him very soon.”

“Does this h-have anything t-to do with the prom thing?” Alex asked.

Neither boy answered, they just exchanged knowing looks and smiled to each other.

Alex had found out that this prom thing was a much bigger deal than he had thought it was. All through the last few days there had been “prom-posals” throughout the halls of the school. People brought signs and flowers to ask people to be their date. It was a bit much as far as Alex was concerned.

Alex had been worried that John was going to ask him at school. That was the last thing he wanted. He couldn’t handle all those people looking at him. He didn’t like the attention. If he was right, and he suspected he was, John was going to ask him soon. Probably at the Washington’s. The freckled boy knew him too well at this point. He knew Alex would rather share the moment together than have it in front of a crowd.

Laf pulled into the driveway and, sure enough, John’s car was sitting in front of the house. Alex got out of the car eagerly. He made his way towards the door but was stopped by Laf.

“Remember Alex, if there are not flowers, you can say no and make him try again.”

Herc let out a laugh. “It took me three tries at asking Laf to get him to go with me. He eventually said yes when I have him a rose for every day we have known each other.”

Laf smiled at the memory. “There were very many roses. You did well.” He said.

“Its wasn’t cheap.” Herc said. “But it was worth it.”

Alex smiled as Laf pulled Herc into a tight hug. The hug quickly turned into a heated kiss and Alex decided he would give them some space. He made his was towards the door and pulled it open. His jaw dropped when he saw what was inside.

The first thing he saw was the trail of dark red rose petals making a path through the hallway and around the corner. Accompanying the roses were an army of white candles glowing along the path created through the houses. Alex already felt happy tears coming to his face. John had done this for him! All of Alex!

The shorted teen slowly made his way through the hallways that was warmly lit by the candles. He picked up a few or the rose petals and held them up to his nose, they smelled amazing.

Alex eventually reached the end of the hall. He turned to corner. If he had tears in his eyes before he was full on crying now. There were even more petals covering the living room along with another group of candles that were formed into a heart. What struck Alex the most was the roughly 100 papers hanging by strings from the ceiling. He examined one and felt his breath leave his body. They were all sketches, clearly done by John. And they were all of him. Some were of Alex during class that John had sketched on notebook paper. Some were of him looking up at the stars from his window the John used to climb up to. Many where just of him smiling. Smiling at John.

“Lexi?” Alex looked up to see John, standing in the middle of the room. He was holding a bouquet of roses. Next to him was a large canvas. On it was a beautiful oil painting of Alex and John. Both where in their school uniforms and it was a recreation of the picture Martha had taken of them on their first day of school. Alex couldn’t breathe. John had done this for him. He knew that John would probably plan something over the top because Laf would kick him out of the house again if hie didn’t. but he never expected something so beautiful and personal.

The taller teen cleared his throat. Alex noticed then that the other boy appeared to be nervous. John was typically so confident and caring that it was odd to he him so worried that Alex would reject him.

“Lexi,” He started again. “Will you go to prom with me?”

Alex didn’t think he would be able to speak. All the word that typically ran through his head at a mile a minute seemed to vanish the second he had entered the house. All he could do was let out another happy sob and nod his head frantically.

John had only a second to let out a relived smiled before he was met with an arm full of his boyfriend. He had one hand on Alex’s waist and the other on his cheek which he used to pull the shorter teen into a kiss, not even noticing when Laf snapped a picture of the two as he and Laf watched the interaction with smiles on their faces.

Alex eventually found his voice again as he pulled away. “W-when did y-you draw a-all of these?” He asked, looking around the room again with wonder in his eyes. He had known John was an artist but he didn’t know just how good he was.

“I had most of them done all ready. I draw you more than I would like to admit.” He said sheepishly. “This one is from the first night I met you.” He said, motioning towards a sketch of Alex with a confused look on his face as he held John’s tennis ball. “They get more realistic after I got to know you better.” He said. Alex noticed that too. The more recent the pictures where, the more detailed an accurate they became. Almost like John was beginning to memorize his face.

In addition to the quality being improved, Alex looked much happier now than he did before. Almost every recent drawing he had a smiled on his face and his eyes were bright. He was happy because of a lot of things. Because of the Washingtons. Because of school. Because he was away from James. But mostly, because of John.

“I love you.” He said happily, standing on his tiptoes to reach John’s lips yet again.

Laf smiled fondly at the scene in front of them. He leaned over to Herc and whispered, “I would like candles next time you ask me to a dance.”

Herc smiled and shook his head fondly. “Your wish is my command.” He laughed before wrapping Laf in another hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please LMK what you think!!❤️❤️


	7. One more thing

“Alex? Could I speak to you a moment?” George’s calm and steady tone cut through the room. Alex nodded and stood up from where he had been seated next to John watching the final Harry Potter movie.

Alex followed George towards his office a bit confused. He and the older man hadn’t had a conversation in his office since they had been prepping for the trial. What could they be talking about now? Most likely his eating habit or something. He had been doing well since he had been released from the hospital. He had only thrown up three times (not that anyone else knew).

Alex took the familiar wooden seat across from the Senator.

George sat as well and removed the reading glasses he had been wearing before rubbing a hand across his face. “Alex I have put off telling you this for a while because I didn’t want you to worry.”

Uh oh. That didn’t sound good. “W-whats going o-on?” he asked.

“After you were admitted to the hospital, we were contacted by your social worker Mr. King. Since this was technically your second time in the hospital after being placed in our care, he will be performing an investigation into our fostering license.” 

Alex couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The Washingtons were the nicest people he had ever met! Not only that, they were the first people to take care of him. This was all his fault. He shouldn’t have gotten sick. He shouldn’t have thrown up. He should have been stronger. He should have been able to hide it better. And if their license was taken away… did that mean…

“W-what about L-Laf?” Alex said, his blood freezing. He could deal with himself being put into another bad home, but he wouldn’t be able to deal this the guilt of knowing that that he had caused Lafayette to be taken from his family as well.

“Laf was adopted by us a few years ago so he will be fine. It’s you we are worried about.” George said before noticing the panicked look on Alex’s face. “Not that we are worried!” He clarified.

“W-what is going t-to happen?” He asked.

“Mr. King will be coming to perform ‘house visits’ and interviews to make sure you are in a fit home.” George said.

“W-why didn’t t-they do that w-when I was w-with James?” Alex asked, frustration in his voice.

“My best guess is because you were never taken to the hospital.” He supplied. “The point is, that Mr. King will be coming over this Saturday to evaluate the house. There is nothing to worry about. You just need to act like yourself and everything will be fine.”

Alex sure didn’t feel fine. He was filled with dead at the thought of seeing Mr. King again. The man was a terrible person. He didn’t care about any of the kids he worked with and had even slapped Alex across the face several times before when he though the boy hadn’t been listening to him.

“Hey, It’s okay Alex. Tell me what you’re thinking about.” George asked.

“I-I don’t want t-to leave. I l-like it here w-with you and M-Martha.” Alex said softly.

“You won’t have to leave. I’m going to do everything in my power to assure that.” George said and Alex almost believed him.

“Is t-that all?” Alex asked, begging to stand up.

“One more thing.” George said. “Don’t worry. This isn’t anything bad.” He smiled softly when a frown made its way to Alex’s mouth. “I need to head to the office to pick up some papers that I need to go through tonight. Would you like to come with me to see the Capitol?” George asked.

A huge smiled found its way to Alex’s face. That was like asking a dog if he wanted to go for a walk. Of course, he wanted to see the Capitol Building! “Y-yeah! Thank you!” Alex smiled.

“No problem.” George said, returning the smiled. “I will warn you there are typically journalists and reporters hanging around the building and they might try to talk to you are take a picture. Just ignore them alright?” He asked as he stood and grabbed his coat off the hood on the wall.

Alex nodded before he rushed out of the room to tell John that he would get to see inside the capitol!

George shook his head fondly as he watched him rush towards the couch.

\--

“Here we are.” George said as he pulled the car into his reserved parking spot. He watched as Alex got out of the car and stared up at the tall white building. His eyes were wide and full of wonder. His look of excitement and admiration only grew as they entered the building.

George made his way through the hall of offices. He didn’t really _need_ to grab the papers that night, but he figured Alex could use a treat. The kid had been through so much in such a short amount of time that George wanted to do something special for him.

“This is the Senate chamber.” George said. He opened the heavy wooden door. All tours were over for the day, so the lights were off. The taller man flicked on the switch and the large room was filled with light.

George smiled yet again as he watched the younger boy excitedly look around the room.

“I’ll be right back.” George said, deciding to give Alex a moment alone. “Hold on to this in case anyone asks who you are.” George said as he presses a visitor pass into Alex’s hands. He only nodded excitedly and rushed farther into the chamber to look at the large decorated ceiling.

George quickly made his way to his office and grabbed the papers he needed. He didn’t want to leave his foster son alone too long in a strange place even if Alex felt comfortable. As George turned the corner to go back to the chamber he heard a voice that wasn’t Alex’s and moments later a reply from the younger teen. Who was in there with him? Was it a reporter?

George walked even faster than he had been going before and pushed into the room. Before he could say anything he heard the excited rant of the dark haired boy, “And if the r-regulations set on those corporations are f-followed correctly then the average citizen would have less taxes to pay and the extra money could go towards that bill to help the unemployed.” Alex explained.

“We have discussed that but the far right would be opposed to the distribution of-” the man, that George recognized as one of his co-workers Senator Patrick Henry from Delaware, replied to the boy thoughtfully.

“Yes, but it hasn’t b-been officially brought t-to the floor and if y-you can turn just t-two votes then it would g-go through. You don’t need the w-whole Senate. You j-just need t-two votes.” Alex said.

George took that moment to walk into the room. “I see you have met Senator Henry.” Washington said with a smiled.

“It was a pleasure Mr. Washington.” Patrick said to Alex.

“It’s Hamilton actually.” George corrected him.

“Right.” The Senator smiled at the teen before turning to the other Senator, “Smart boy you’ve got there George.” He smiled before exiting the hall.

“You have no idea.” George smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you think! I love hearing from all of you!!


	8. Mr. King

Alex couldn’t sleep Friday night. He kept tossing and turning in his bed, consumed by the stress and worry over the visit from his social worker then next morning. He ran every possible scenario through his head and most of them ended poorly. The Washingtons were such good people. He didn’t want to leave them.

But he might not have a choice.

At 2 am Alex had finally had enough of lying awake with worry. He decided to go downstairs and make himself some coffee. He did just that and say on the couch and turned the large TV on. He flipped the channel to the news. He had avoided watching it since he had been mentioned by the news anchor before his trial. He had never realized how often children of politicians were mentioned.

He continued to watch, eventually dozing off a bit until he heard a familiar name.

“Henry Laurens is set to back the bill which would allow businesses and marriage license facilities to refuse service to couples of the same sex.” Alex’s eyes widened in shock. He knew Johns father was bad, but he didn’t know he was _that_ bad.

The scene cut to the man on the capital steps. Alex hated how much he looked like John. They had the same curly brown hair thought he older mans was shorted and tamed with copious amounts of gel. They both had freckles as well as the same confident posture. The main difference was the kindness evident in Johns eyes and the absence of a smile on the Representative’s face.

“In other news from the hill,” The anchor continued. “Senator George Washington was seen with his latest addition to his family walking into the capital two days earlier.”

“Shit.” Alex muttered to himself. He didn’t like being on the TV. He hoped they would start talking about another bill or policy and just leave him alone. Unfortunately, he was not that lucky.

“Alexander Hamilton was taken by the Washingtons earlier this year and has since been the center of court case against James Evans. Do you think this is some sort of political stunt from Washington?” The man asked a woman who was sitting at the large desk next to him.

“I don’t know Hank. It does seem a bit strange that the Senator decided to take in an immigrant at the same time he’s trying to gain support of the immigration bill. And such a sad little thing like Mr. Hamilton.”

Alex dug his nails into his skin as he clenched his fists.

“He is rather small, isn’t he? Are the Washingtons even feeding him anything?” The man chuckled.

“Who knows. It has been reported that the boy has been befriended by Representative Laurens’s son John.”

“Alex?”

Alex was snapped out of his daze by the sound of Martha coming down the stairs.

“Oh, I thought I heard you down here.” She smiled as she tied a robe over her pajama’s. She turned the living room light on so that they weren’t sitting in the dark as Alex had been.

“S-sorry. I didn’t mean to w-wake you.” Alex said, guilt covering his face.

“Oh, you didn’t dear. I have always been an early bird.” She laughed. Her attention was then turned to the TV. The news anchors had moved on to discussing the new Press Secretary. “Anything good on tonight?” She asked, a hind of knowing worry in her eyes.

“N-not really.” Alex said, looking at his feet.

“You know you can’t rely on what they say about you?” She said. She slowly placed a comforting had on Alex’s shoulder. He didn’t flitch. He was strangely comforted by her.

“Why do t-they care a-about what I’m d-doing.” Alex said softly.

“They’re just looking for a story honey. But you are way more than that.” She said.

“O-okay.” Alex said.

Martha looked like she wanted to continue their conversation but decided to drop it. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

“I was going to make some cookies to have during the interviews with Mr. King. Would you like to help me?” She asked kindly.

Alex nodded and stood, following her into the kitchen. He was glad to have something to do to distract him from the increasing anxiety he was feeling.

6 more hours.

\---

“Relax mon petit lion! I’m sure everything will be fine.” Laf said, as Alex as around, straightening pillows and picture frames.

“Y-You’ve never met Mr. King.” Alex said, worriedly.

“What’s so bad about him?” John said, walking out from the kitchen with one of Martha’s freshly baked cookies in his hand. He stepped forward to pull Alex into a hug, but the smaller teen had other plans. He whirled around to face John.

“You are supposed to be at h-home!” He said. Eyes going wide.

“I want to stay here though” John whined, with a teasing smile.

“You can’t! You will get mad and yell at K-King. W-we can’t risk that.” Alex said.

“Is he really that bad Lexi?” John said, worry in his voice. He finally manages to get Alex into a hug which the shorter boy melts into.

“He can j-just be… difficult? And he says m-mean things.” Alex said. “A-and I know you mean w-well but you s-sort of have a bad temper and I d-don’t want to have to l-leave the Washingtons.”

“It’s alright Alex. I’ll leave but I’m coming right back okay?” John said.

Alex was about to reply when he was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. Too late.

Alex quickly separates from John. He watched as George stood and calmly walked towards the door. He gave Alex a reassuring smile before he opened the door. “Mr. King! It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” George said. Martha joined him and the three adults shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. King eventually stepped inside the house. Alex immediately tensed. 

“Hello Alexander.” The man sneered. His tone completely changed from what it had been when talking to the adults.

“H-h-hello sir.” Alex stuttered.

“You look…” He started, scanning Alex up and down. “Odd.” He said eventually. Alex hung his head. He had been doing his best to gain weight, but it was hard. He felt like he was getting fat but knew that he was too small. He couldn’t even look at himself in the mirror anymore.

“He has been doing much better with his nutrition.” George said, coming to Alex’s defense.

“I see.” King said, writing something down on his clipboard. “And who might you be.” He said, looking over at John.

“I’m Alex’s-” He started.

“Friend!” Alex said, cutting John off. The taller teen looked over at Alex, a hint of hurt in his eyes. He knew realistically that King would most likely be homophobic and that it was best to hide the truth, but it still hurt a bit.

“Right.” King said, writing down another note. He then turned back to George and Martha, his fake smile finding its way back to his face. “I will begin with a look around the house then we will get to the interviews.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	9. My name is Alexander Hamilton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to start by saying that not all social workers are bad!! King just happens to be

“So. Alex.” King said once he and Alex were alone. A moment the teen had been dreading since he learned of the mans visit. “How have you been son?” He asked, conversationally.

“I a-am f-fine.” Alex replied softly wincing at the name.

“Still have that stutter I see.” He tsked. “You really should stop doing that. It’s really hard to find a foster home for a dumb child.”

“I have a h-home.” Alex said, trying his best not to stutter and succeeding until the end of his sentence.

“We’ll see.” He muttered and pulled out his clipboard yet again.

Alex kept his eyes fixed on the wood of the dining room table that the two of them were currently sitting at, Martha’s cookies placed in the center.

“How are your grades?” He asked, reading off the script. These were the easy question. The ones he was required to ask. Alex could handle this part.

“Good. I have a-all A’s and in m-many honors and AP c-classes.” He replied. He momentarily glanced up to meet King’s eyes but quickly looked away when he saw the cold expression on his face.

“I see. Any extracurriculars?”

“I am o-on the debate t-team.” Alex replied, a bit of pride in his voice. He had been made the fist chair at their debates and had never lost a match thus far.

King snorted. “Really? You? You can’t even talk.”

A few months ago Alex never would have defended himself but he had been growing more and more confident during his time with the Washingtons. “I am actually doing v-very well in debate. Our t-team is in first.”

“W-what ever you s-s-say.” King said, mimicking Alex’s stutter in a condescending tone.

Alex just looked down at the floor again.

“A few weeks ago, you were admitted into the hospital with a case of the flu as well a malnutrition.” The socially worker stated.

“Yes but-”

“You were severely underweight and had been eating once every few days?”

“Yes but-” Alex tried to explain again but was cut off. This felt eerily similar to the one-sided conversation Alex has had with James’s lawyer in court and he hated it. He knew Mr. King was going to try to spin this to make it look bad on the Washingtons and he was not about to let that happen.

“And you were at a normal weight when you arrived at this placement?”

“No! I wasn’t!” Alex finally yelled, standing up. The same fire in his eyes that he got when he debated Jefferson was there now. “I was underweight because YOU refused to do your job and let me be abused and raped by you little buddy James! I didn’t get to leave my house for 7 years because YOU didn’t pay house calls on him and couldn’t see the bruises. I was fed once every few days because YOU didn’t do your job! You didn’t do it then, and you didn’t do it now. If you even attempt to move me from the Washingtons I will be speaking to all of your superiors about how you didn’t visit me once for 7 years despite the once a year requirement and they will be sure to fire you. I should report you anyway since you are two narcissistic and cruel to be competent at a job like this. And I’m not your son. My name is Alexander Hamilton. And if you think you can keep pushing me around, just you wait.” Alex finished in a calm cool tone. He then exited the room walking past a stunned George and Martha who had entered the room the minute they heard yelling.

King’s face was red, both with embarrassment and anger. “M-Mr. Washington! You need to get that boy under control or I’ll-”

“Or you’ll what? House calls are put into place to ensure that a child is safe in their home and you failed to look out for Alex’s wellbeing. That is a crime as well as a breach of contract and you can be tried in court for that. I would be very careful about how you write your assessment of your visit or I will help Alex follow through with his promise to write to your boss. And I doubt they would ignore a Senator.” George said in his tone that he only used at work and during speeches.

“Is that a treat Mr. Washington?” King sputtered, narrowing his eyes.

“It’s a promise and it’s Senator Washington.” He replied.

“Let me show you to the door.” Martha said in a fake gracious tone.

King looked as though he wanted to argue but instead gave a nod followed the woman to the door. 

\---

Once Alex stormed out of the living room, he immediately went up to his room with John hot on his heels. Alex went into the room before coming to a stop at the window, looking out it. John stood a few feet back, watching him carefully. He had only ever seen Alex blow up like that once before, at George when he had called him son before the trial. That had been terrifying to watch the power and anger radiating off the boy in the form of perfectly constructed sharp sentences.

John gave Alex a moment to collect his thoughts. He expected the boy to be angry still from the interaction and wanted him to cool down. What he had not expected was for Alex to turn around with tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Oh honey!” John said as he rushed forward and pulled Alex’s into his arms.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Alex chanted to him.

“What are you sorry for Lexi?” John asked.

“I-I’m sorry I called y-you my friend earlier.” He said with a hiccup. John pulls him tighter and wiped one of the tears off his face.

“I’m not going to pretend it didn’t hurt a little, but I understand why you said it. You wanted to make the best possible impression one douche bag #2 and I’m assuming he’s homophobic so I get it.”

“I-It’s just-” Alex said with another sob, “I saw on the news that you d-dad was supporting the bill a-against gay p-people and I know i-it must be hard f-f-for you to watch and t-then I w-went and acted j-just like him.” Alex said sadly.

John pulled Alex away for a moment so they could look each other in the eyes. “Look at me Lexi. You are the farthest thing from Henry Laurens that I have ever seen. You are kind, smart, beautiful, and compassionate. You have a good heart. I understand why you said what you said. If it makes you feel better then I forgive you, though I don’t think you needed to apologize in the first place.”

“Love y-you John.” Alex says into John’s chest where his face was pressed against.

“Love you too Lexi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please LMK what you think!! Comments make me write faster!! Thanks for reading!!


	10. trust me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom

“Alex! Alex! Alex!! Are you almost ready mon amie! They will be here soon!” Laf rushed into Alex’s room. The French teen was already dressed for the prom in a dark purple suit with his hair tied up into a neat bun. Herc and John would be arriving to pick the two of them up shortly.

Alex didn’t reply to Laf. He was silently staring at himself in the mirror that hung on his wall. The black suit he had chosen seemed too tight on him and the shiny green tie looked to bright. His hair was tied back but her hadn’t been able to get it as smooth as he would have liked.

“Wow.” Laf said, walking up to stand behind Alex in the mirror. Their eyes met each other’s in the reflection. “You look great Lexi. You look so much healthier and more confident since the first time I met you. I’m proud of you.” Laf said, placing a hand on Alex’s shoulder.

“I-I look okay?” Alex said, a bit of hope in his eyes. He wanted to look good. Especially considering what he and John would be doing that night.

“You look, as the Americans say, fucking hot.” Laf said.

Alex let out a giggle. “I don’t think anyone says that”

“You’d be surprised.” Laf chuckled as well.

Just then they were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Alex’s eyes went wide. Laf wrapped and arm around his solider and lead him down the stairs.

“Welcome boys.” George said as he opened the door.

“Hey G-Wash!” John said as he and Herc entered the house as if they lived there (which the basically did).

Laf cleared his through to make their presence on the stairs known. He was always one for the dramatics and wanted to have his “big entrance.”

John turned from where he was standing in his black suit and blue shirt to look up at Alex. He was sure that the hearts in his eyes were obvious, but he didn’t care. Alex looked absolutely gorgeous as he made his way down the stairs next to Laf. One they reached the bottom of the stairs John was still completely speechless. He noticed the insecurity in Alex’s eyes though and immediately swallowed and tried to form a coherent sentence.

“W-Wow. You look stunning.” John eventually said.

Alex smiled in relief and let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “Y-you look g-good too.” He said.

“Thanks.” John replied, still recovering from his love sick trance he had fallen into.

“Let me get a picture of you boys!” Martha smiled as she entered the room with her camera.

Laf and Herc went first. The French boy was very particular about their poses and the lighting in the pictures and Herc and Martha let him take the lead.

As Alex and John waited their turn, the taller teen took Alex’s hand in his. He leaned in a whispered into his ear, “You really do look amazing Lexi.”

“Thanks” Alex replied with a soft smiled. “I w-wanted to look g-good for tonight.” He blushed.

“Are you still sure? You can back out anytime. I don’t want you to feel pressured.” John said the same thing he had been telling Alex since the night they had had their little sex talk.

“I’m s-starting to get the f-feeling you don’t want to do it a-anymore.” Alex said softly.

“I do! Trust me! I just want you to want it as much as I do.” He reassures.

Before Alex could reply, it was their turn to take their picture. Alex felt a sense of déjà vu when they stood in front of the front door smiling for the camera. It reminded Alex of the first day of school when John had first wrapped and arm around him. They had really grown so much since then. Alex no longer jumped at the slightest touch and John didn’t feel like he was going to say the wrong thing. They both trusted each other. It was a new feeling to both boys who had had their fair share of betrayals. But now they had each other.

\---

“Are we g-going back to the W-Washingtons’” Alex asked as he climbed through, he car door that John had held open for him after the prom. It was dark out and getting cold. John, ever the gentleman, had wrapped his jacket around Alex’s shoulder.

“You really want to lose your virginity with Senator Washington across the hall?” John laughed as he started up the car.

“N-no. No I d-don’t” Alex blushed.

“Don’t worry Lex. I’ve got some place special.” He reached over the center console of the car and wrapped his larger hands around Alex’s.

They drove for about 10 more minutes before they pulled in front of a large white Virginian style mansion house. It was similar to the Washington’s but this one look flashier, like it was built for the sole purpose to show off.

John got out of his car and rushed around to open the passenger side for Alex to get out. “W-where are we?” He asked, looking up at the complicated architecture.

“This is my house. Technically my parents’ house I guess.” He said as they walked through the door and unlocked it.

“R-representative Laurens?” Alex asked, fear evident in his voice.

“Yeah. But don’t worry. No one else is here. They are in New York campaigning for something stupid and oppressive most likely.” John reassured Alex. He led him through the many rooms and hallways until they made it to a wooden door towards the back of the house.

“And this…” John opened the door. “Is my room.” Alex stepped inside. The first thing he noticed the that the room was covered in roses and unlit candles, similarly to when John asked him to prom.

“Shit.” John muttered. He grabbed a lighter and quickly began rushing around the room and lighting all the white candles.

“I didn’t want to light them before I left because I didn’t want to set the house on fire again.” He mumbled.

“Again?” Alex giggled.

“Don’t ask.” John chuckled.

Alex stood in the entrance way, eyes taking in the rest of the room. It directly contrasted to the rest of the house. While it was clear John had made an effort to make his room presentable for Alex, it wasn’t decorated like some hotel lobby like everything else. There were pieces of John everywhere; pictures of him, Alex, Laf and Herc, pencils and sketchbook stacked against the wall, and posters and paintings tacked up. Alex loved it.

John finally managed to get the candles lit and arranged to his liking. He stood and smiled with a slight blush. “It’s not much but-”

“I love i-it.” Alex smiled. “I-I love you.”

“I love you too.” John said, passion surrounding his words. He took several steps forward, so he was inches away from Alex without touching him.

“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t-”

Alex shut him up with a kiss. John was a bit surprised; it wasn’t often that Alex was the one to initiate their kisses, but he hummed happily into it. John slowly began to walk Alex backwards, lips still connected, until they fell onto the bed, John hovering over Alex.

“I’m ready. I love you.” Alex said without a hint of doubt in his eyes of words.

John smiled. “I love you too. More than you will ever know.” He said before moving his hands to Alex’s zipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'm going to add any smut in this work because I want to keep it rated T but I'm open to writing a one-shot or separate piece within the series of their "fun" times after prom. LMK if I should do that or if you would read it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Sorry for any errors!! LMK what you think!


	11. Henry

Later that night, John let out a content sigh. He couldn’t fall asleep, but he didn’t mind. He was happier than he had ever been in his entire life. Alex was fast asleep, his head resting on John’s chest wearing only one of John’s t shirts (that was much too big for him) and a pair of boxers. His hair was hanging over in front of his face and there was a subtle blush that remained on his cheeks, even in sleep. John through he was gorgeous. He was more than happy to be unable to sleep if it meant he could remain this close to Alex.

John rolled a bit more onto his side and pulled Alex even closer to his body, breathing in the scent of his shampoo. He was so distracted by the other teen that he didn’t hear the noise of a fancy Audi pulling into the driveway. He didn’t hear the front door being unlocked. He didn’t hear the sound of shiny loafers making their way down the hallway towards his room.

“John? You left your shoes at the front door. Wake up and clean up your mess. You need to stop being so lazy or-”

John’s eyes shot open. He knew that voice. He knew the tone. He knew that Alex was still lying beside him in bed and that he himself was still shirtless wearing only grey sweatpants.

The door swung open and in walked Representative Henry Laurens. The tall man’s cold eyes first met John’s fearful ones before slowly scanning over to a sleepy looking Alex who was beginning to stir.

“Why aren’t you in New York?” John spoke first. He could see the anger brewing behind his father’s eyes. It was a sight he had grown used to. He, however, was not used to that fury being directed at the man he loved.

“Who might this be” Henry said, not taking his eyes off Alex.

“J-john?” Alex asked, as he sat up, confusion on his face. “What’s g-going on-” He then saw the menacing man that he had only ever seen on TV before glaring daggers in his direction.

“I recognize you. You are the Washington’s little bastard charity case, aren’t you?” The man sneered.

Alex felt his breath catch in his throat. He felt panic begin to rise. He felt like he was back in his little bedroom with James towering over him. But this time he had John.

“Don’t call him that!” John defended. He slid his legs out from under the blanket and stood up, shoulders back, ready to defend Alex from his father.

“You stay away from my son. I don’t need you turning him into a fag.” He menaced, pointing a finger at Alex who was not petrified with fear. He had pulled the blankets up around him seeking to gain whatever protection he could.

“Alex didn’t turn me gay I already was! And don’t use that word.” John said taking another step forward. Henry turned his attention back to John.

“You. Are. Not. Gay.” He spat. “You are just confused. And it doesn’t help that this little immigrant won’t leave you alone.”

“I am gay!” John replied angrily. Before he could do anything else, the back of his father’s hand collided with his cheek.

“Listen to me boy. You are not gay. You never will be. If you can’t figure it out yourself, I’ll send you to one of those little camps to straighten you out.” He looks down at John who had fallen back and was not sitting back on the mattress, his hand to his cheek in shock but still trying to protect Alex. “And you” He turned back to Alex once more. “If I ever see you around John again, I will make your life a living hell.” He said. “I’m a hell of a good lawyer and I can get that poor man James that you got locked up out of jail. I can call for a retrial and win. And you will have to go back and live with him if you keep talking to John. Am I clear?”

Alex still couldn’t talk. He only nodded.

“Good.” Henry said, satisfied. “You have 3 minutes to be out of my house. Both of you. John, you can come back in two days once you’ve learned your lesson.” He said before storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

“Shit Alex. I’m so fucking sorry. I didn’t know he would be here. I’m so sorry!” John said, quickly rushing to Alex’s side.

Alex didn’t say anything. Instead he slowly brough a shaking hand up to the red mark on John’s cheek where his father had slapped. It wasn’t that bad and likely wouldn’t even bruise, but Alex was still worried.

“I’m okay Lexi. Promise. Are you okay? We need to get back to the Washingtons.” John said. He grabbed a shirt and pulled is over his head. He pulled the covers back so Alex’s could climb out of the bed, which he did after a moment. He still had not said a word.

“We can leave out the window. That way we won’t have to see him again.” John said, pulling open his bedroom window that he had snuck out of countless times. He was glad his room was on the first floor. Alex again followed without question. Before he climbed through the window onto the grass, he picked up one of the dark red roses that was on the floor and took it with him.

John watched him in concern before grabbing his keys and following Alex outside. He slid the window closed behind them.

\--

Everything was dark in the Washington’s house since it was so late at night. John pulled into the driveway and the two walked up to the front door. Alex had still yet to speak despite John’s many attempts to get him to say how he was feeling.

As soon as John unlocked and opened the door Alex practically sprinted up the stairs to his room. John locked the door behind him and slid off his shoes before heading upstairs himself. He went to Alex’s room, where he typically slept when he was at the Washington’s but found the door locked. That was very strange, but he decided that if Alex wanted space, then he would give it to him. He went into his own room across the hall and fell back on to the mattress.

How could a night that had started so well end so terribly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand we're back to angst! Thanks for reading!! Sorry for any errors!! Please LMK what you think!! Comments make me write faster!


	12. Promise?

“Is he still in his room?” Laf asked as he joined John in the living room the next afternoon. John gave a soft nod and continued staring a hole into the Washington’s coffee table. Alex had not left his room and had refused to talk to anyone besides Martha when she had brought him a plate of food for breakfast.

“What are we going to do?” Herc asked. He and Laf sat beside John on the large comfortable couch. They left a spot on John’s end of the coach out of habit. That was typically where Alex would sit.

John shrugged. He honesty had absolutely not fucking idea. He felt the whole thing was his fault. He should have known better than to take Alex back to his house. He should have confirmed with his mother that his dad would not be back till next week like he had told him. He should have done… anything really. He should have protected Alex.

The front door opened and in walked the Senator, looking tired and worn down with his suit jacket already taken off and his tie hanging loosely around his neck. His already worried expression deepened even more at the sight of the three boys moping on his couch.

“He still in his room?” George asked. John nodded. Martha and George didn’t know about the more “explicit” details of his and Alex’s night. John had just told them that they had gone to the Laurens’s house to watch a movie and Henry had walked in and yelled at them.

George sighed. “Could I have a word with you John.” He asked. The freckled teen was reluctant to leave his spot on the coach where he could easily see if Alex decided to descend the stairs but he stood and followed the tall man into his study.

“I’m sorry you have to live with a man like Henry Laurens” George said with a sigh as he sank into his chair.

“Not as sorry as I am” John said with a humorless laugh.

“I wanted to talk to you to see how you are doing. I’m sure you have seen the bill your father his trying to get passed which would impede on the rights, especially that of marriage, of LGBTQ+ people.” George asked.

“Yeah. I did. But there’s no way congress will pass it. Right?”

“I’m doing by best son.” George said. “I don’t want you to worry about that though. I just wanted to see how you are doing. You know you are always welcome to stay with Martha and I. In fact, given the recent events I would even suggest it.”

John nodded. He knew something else must be going on for George to call him here. He already knew all this. “Did my father say something to you?” He asked hesitantly.

“He… yeah. He did.” George said with yet another sigh. “He pulled me aside after a committee meeting today. Tried to threaten me.”

“He did?!” John asked in surprise. He knew Henry was stupid and bigoted, but he didn’t think he was actually dumb enough to threaten a prominent politician such as Washington.

“He tried to.” George let a small smile come to his face in attempt to reassure the boy. “Told me to keep Alex away from you. Said he didn’t want me impressing my ‘ridiculous ideologies’ on to his son.” John snorted at that. “Little does he know that you have twice the sense of morality than him.”

“What is going to happen?” John asked.

“Nothing. Keep talking with Alex as normal. If he attempts to hurt you we will bring the highest power of the law upon him and surely get him impeached or at the very least not re-elected.” George reassured him.

“But what if…” John said, a shadow of fear clouding his eyes. “What if he tries to hurt Alex? He’s been through so much already.”

“I know John. I know. We just need to keep an eye on him. He wouldn’t hurt a child” George said.

John bit back an eye roll. Henry would definitely be okay with hurting a child.

“Don’t worry too much son. I’m going to take care of everything.” George said. John stood to leave.

“Wait.” George stopped him. “I’m sorry you have to live with a man like Henry. I know you are strong, but you shouldn’t have to live like that. I wish you had a better role model.” George sighed.

“I don’t need him. I already have a great role model.” John smiled. He didn’t need Henry. He had George.

\---

“Alex? Please open up love. You need to eat.” John said, knocking on Alex’s door for the hundredth time that hour. The door was unlocked but there was no way John was going to enter without Alex’s permission. He valued the shorter boy’s trust more than anything else in the world.

Martha had left Alex’s dinner plate outside of his door when he had declined to let her in. John had been heading to his room to sleep when he saw the still full plate siting untouched outside of Alex’s door. Alex didn’t answer him. He had spoken to Martha through the door and even Laf but hadn’t spoken a single word to his boyfriend.

John leaned his head against the door in defeat. “Please Lexi. I’m worried about you.” He said softly.

John felt the door move so he leaned back as the wood slowly creeped open to reveal a very timid and sad looking Alex behind the door. John took a. bit of comfort in the fact that there were no tears on the boy’s cheeks but was worried by his silence. Even when he was upset Alex was usually talking a mile a minute. He was never this quiet.

“Can I come in?” John asked. The opening of the door may have implied that he could come in but John was still trying to show Alex that he had a choice in his live and in their relationship.

Alex nodded softly and turned to go sit on the bed.

John walked into the room and placed the now cold plate of pasta on Alex’s desk that was covered in papers and writings.

“Please talk to me Alex. I’m so sorry about yesterday. That was completely my fault.” John said. He walked to stand in front of the other teen whose head was hung from his spot on the mattress.

“N-no!” Alex said quickly. The second he spoke his eyes filled with fear and he brought a hand to cover his mouth.

“Hey hey” John says, reaching a hand to cup Alex’s chin and bring it up to make eye contact with him. “Talk to me please. I can help”

Alex shook his head violently, panic growing.

“No?” John asked, trying to figure out what the other boy was saying. “No what? You can’t talk to me?” John brushed a stray piece of Alex’s hair out of his eyes. The shaking boy nodded. “Why can’t you talk to me?”

“H-he said…” Alex started but cut himself off again.

John thought back to all the things that Henry had said. He assumed the “he” Alex meant was his father. He suddenly remembered. His father had said if Alex ever talked to John again, he would hurt John and make Alex go back to live with James.

“Is it because my father said he would make you go live with the douche bag and hurt me?” John asked. He slid onto the bed next to Alex and cautiously wrapped his arms around him. Alex threw himself into Johns arms and nodded against his chest.

“Don’t listen to him. He can’t do anything about James, and I won’t let him hurt me. Or you. I promise.” John said. He pulled Alex into a tight cocoon of comfort and rubbed circles into his back.

Alex had still yet to speak to John. “Please darlin’. I need to hear your voice. I missed you today.”

Alex let out a small giggle. “I l-like when you call me t-that. Makes y-your accent c-come out.”

“Ya like my accent darlin’?” John says, exaggerating his natural way of talking even more. Alex laughed again and nodded.

“I mean it though. You don’t need to worry about Henry. Or James. Everything will be okay.” John said.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual Lmk what you think!! 
> 
> Also... 
> 
> if you are in the US and over 18 please VOTE!!! 
> 
> thanks!


	13. Quiet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: homophobic language

Things had been quiet through the last month. John lived with the Washingtons pretty much full time. He would sneak into Alex’s room at night and they would fall asleep together and George and Martha would pretend they didn’t hear the giggling and whispering late into the night.

King had apparently decided that he didn’t want to mess with Senator Washington and had written up a stellar report for their fostering abilities. He would only be visiting them once a year to check on Alex’s wellbeing and everyone decided they could they could live with that. It was much better than being taken away.

John and Alex hadn’t slept together since that night at the Lauren’s household, but they spent practically every second together. Some of their make out sessions had however gotten a bit more heated.

Everything was good. Everything was quiet.

Almost too quiet.

\--

“The act of food being blended into a liquid in its definition is what makes something a soup.” Jefferson stated, face getting redder by the second.

“That is simply false. Many soups are not blended. If you are using the argument on liquification as your evidence, they that would mean coffee is a soup. What about apple juice? Is that a soup?” Alex asked, equally as invested in the debate but a bit better at keeping his cool. “No, it’s not” Alex answered without giving Jefferson a chance to reply. “So, we can dismiss that argument as it is not valid. And unless you have something better than the physical state of matter than we can deduce that smoothies are not, in fact, a soup.” Alex concluded right as the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

“I think we can announce Mr. Hamilton as this week’s winner!” Mr. Paine called out as students began gathering up their books. “Don’t forget to finish your rhetoric homework!”

Alex excitedly bounded up to John like an excited puppy. He loved debating. Their debate class had something called “fun Fridays” where they would debate random and silly topics at the end of the week. Everyone in the class could participate but it typically ended up in with an entertaining back and forth between Jefferson and Alex.

John smiled proudly. He absolutely loved watching Alex debate. He looked so confident and happy. He pulled the shorter teen into a hug. “You did so good! Jefferson looked like he would shit his pants with anger!” John laughed.

“I’d say it was one of your better arguments” Angelica chimed in. From her, that was high praise.

“Are we still going to North Star?” Laf asked, putting his book bag over his shoulder. Juniors and Seniors had off campus lunch, but Sophomores only got to go out on Fridays. The whole group typically ate together in the cafeteria, but they all went to the small local diner before their last two classes on Fridays.

Everyone nodded in agreement. They walked towards the large doors of the school, meeting up with the rest of the Schuylers and Herc on the way. They all joked and laughed as they walked across the campus acting like a normal group of energetic teenagers. Alex’s hand was linked tightly with Johns.

They made it to the restaurant with the hitch and sat down to order their usual food. Alex tried to get only a small side of fries, claiming he wasn’t hungry, but John insisted he got a sandwich which he begrudgingly agreed to. Everything was normal.

Until it wasn’t.

“Excuse me? Are you Mr. Laurens?” A man with a camera came up to the group, snapping a picture of John and Alex without permission.

“Yes. Who are you?” John asked, he stood up as the man took another picture so Alex (who had noticeably flinched at the flash) would not be in any shots.

“As a gay man do you support your father in his argument to take rights away from homosexuals?” A different man asked, entering the restaurant as well.

“Do I… what?!” John asked. It wasn’t often that reporters talked to him about his father. Most of them just didn’t care what a teenager thought. In addition to that, his father had made it clear that John was required to hide his “sinful phase of faggyness.” So how did the reporters know?

John heard someone outside the diner call out “He’s in here!” And more reporters and camera people came swarming towards the doors. Herc, Laf, and John all looked at each other. This was not good.

“Come on.” Herc said, motioning for everyone to stand, which they did. Alex’s eyes were wide with fear. He reached to grab John’s hand, but the taller boy pulled it away. The manager, who they knew quite well at this point, motioned for them to follow him. They did, Herc holding the door open as everyone filed into the back room/kitchen area of the diner.

“I’m going to kick them out and lock the doors. You kids call your parents.” The owner said with a sympathetic smile.

All of them nodded. There was only one chef working today because it was only 11:30 and the diner was not busy. He went to help the owner leaving the teenagers alone in the cramped space.

Alex, along with Peggy and Eliza sat on the floor. Alex pulled his knees up and his head down, trying to push the panic and fear away from his chest. He was safe. Everything was fine. Everything would be okay.

He didn’t realize that he was having a panic attack until he realized everything was blurry. He looked up and saw John kneeling down in front of him attempting to calm him down.

“Come on Lexi. Breathe with me.” John said. He was interrupted by Laf tapping his shoulder. John turned to him, annoyed, wanting to focus on Alex. Laf shook his head and handed him a phone with a video playing before taking the spot in front of Alex. 

The smaller teen managed to get his breathing under control with the help of his foster brother. Eliza pulled him into a hug which he gladly accepted. He felt safe with the kind girl.

Alex watched as John stared at a video playing on the screen in front of him. He saw the boys eyes widen with surprise, before shrinking in anger. He angrily tossed the phone back at Laf and began pacing angrily in the small kitchen, even kicking a pot on the ground.

Laf took the phone and silently pressed play again for everyone else to hear.

The room with filled with the unmistakable voice on Henry Laurens. It sounded like he was speaking at some sort of rally or press conference. An interviewer asked the Representative a question, “Representative Laurens, what do you say to the people who claim your separation of state bill that would take rights from the LGBTQ community is unethical and makes you homophobic?”

“I am not saying those people don’t have rights,” The man said. “I am simply saying that the government doesn’t have to protect those rights!”

Alex hated him. He hated him more than anyone else including James. James had never hurt John. Henry had.

“And how can I be homophobic? My son John is gay, and he supports by bill whole heartedly! If a teen age homo can understand the separation state, I don’t know why the rest of the country can’t.”

Everyone’s eyes were glued to the screen. John’s father had just outed him. On national TV. For his own political benefit.

“Your son is gay? How do we know you aren’t just saying that to sound like you aren’t homophobic?” Someone asked.

“You think I would lie about something and someone so important to me?” He said, fake offense clear in his voice to everyone but the reporters apparently.

They heard John scoff from where he was angrily pacing. He picked up a bowl and threw it against the wall in anger.

“John-” Laf said, trying to calm him.

“Just wait!” John said angrily. “There’s one more thing.”

They all turned back to the screen in time to hear Henry say, “No I wouldn’t lie about this. He is dating Senator Washington’s foster son. Alexander Hamilton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please LMK what you think!! I love hearing from y'all!!!


	14. Nothing

“Damnit! Damn that mother fucker!” John seethed as he paced back and forth through the kitchen while they waited for George and Representative Schuyler to arrive with security to pick them up.

“I fucking hate him! He shammed me and closeted me my whole life until it benefits him! The bastard!” John continued.

“John-” Laf said cautiously. He kept looking back and forth between Alex and John. The younger boy was clearly upset and afraid. Except the fear didn’t seem to be about the situation. Nor was it about the reporters scrambling to get to them outside. He looked like he was afraid of John.

Alex had only seen John really truly mad when he had spoken at his trial. Alex had been in awe of the power and passion he had even in his angry state. He had been like a strike of lightning, precise but dangerous. Only looking to hit one person. Now was different. John was like a wildfire gone array. He didn’t seem to notice everyone around him. He was sucked into his own mind of pacing and hitting whatever kitchen objects were in his reach.

“And then he brought Alex into this! Not only Alex but George too! He’s manipulating everything to make him look good! But he’s not good! He’s a fucking fascist that shouldn’t have any form of office! I hate him!” John then picked up a dinner plate and hurled it across the room. Alex let out a small yelp of fear when it shattered to the floor, but John didn’t seem to notice.

“Yes but John-” Angelica tried this time. She may not know Alex very well, but she saw how close he was to John. And she saw the obvious signs of trauma and past abuse. John had every right to be mad. He had every right to be yelling. But Alex looked to be stuck on the brink of either a panic attack or a flash back and John wasn’t helping with either.

“No! I lived with this man for years! I still live with him! He’s my fucking father and he’s using my as a pawn in his stupid game!” John continued, throwing yet another plate against the wall. The chef would not be happy.

“J-John please…” This time it was Alex that whimpered.

The smaller boy may be at the end of his rope but so was John. Without thinking he shouted, “Will you just shut up for one fucking second Alex!”

Everything was silent. The voices of the reporters. The drips of the leaking faucet into the sink. The creaking of the chair that Laf was sitting on. All of it stopped. There was nothing. Just nothing.

John had yelled at Alex. He never yelled at Alex. Both boys had been yelled at more than enough for a lifetime. John had promised to himself he would never raise his voice.

But he had.

“Fuck Lexi I’m sor-” John started.

“I’m s-sorry sir” Alex stuttered out reflexively.

If it was silent before, now the lack of noise was deafening. John would rather take a bullet to the heart than hear the broken words come from his boyfriends mouth again. John knew James had made Alex called him sir. He knew he had conditioned responses into him. And now Alex called John sir. In that moment, John was James.

John wasn’t given anytime to fully grasps the gravity of that statement because the swinging doors burst open to reveal a certain Senator. George had a similar anger in his eyes to John though his body radiated confidence and composure.

“Let’s go kids.” He said to them. All of them silently stood and followed his directions. “Representative Schuyler is outside distracting the reporters. There is no back door. I brought many security guards. They will escort the three girls to their SUV and the rest of us to our car. Be quick and do not talk to anyone. We will discuss further action at a later time.” He said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Alex remained in his curled-up position on the floor. George broke out of his business mode for a moment and crouched down, so he was in Alex’s eye line. “Come on Alex. Let’s get you out of here.” George offered him a hand, and, to everyone’s surprise, Alex took it. He slowly got to his feet and stood close to George, as though he was afraid of something. John felt a pang in his chest when he realized that Alex was afraid of him.

George shot a confused look to John who only shook his head, a guilty look on his face. George made a mental note to check on that later. He wrapped an arm on Alex’s shoulder before taking a breath a guiding the group through the kitchen doors, through the restaurant, and finally out the front doors.

George and the security formed a barricade between the reporters and the teens. The kept their heads down as instructed and got into their assigned vehicles.

Alex kept himself tucked under George’s arm, feeling a bit safer with the man. He knew everything around him was loud. He saw mouths speaking and camera’s flashing, but he didn’t hear it. He hadn’t heard and processed a thing since John yelled at him. It was like he was under water, pressure built up against his ears keeping him down.

Everyone including George made it in the large black car and George signaled to the driver to leave. No one spoke. Not even Washington. He instead focused on Alex who was still pressed up against his side and kept his eyes glued to the carpet. George then looked up to take in the appearance of the other boys. Laf and Herc looked okay albeit a bit upset and angry. John looked terrible. There wasn’t any other way to put it. He had a bruise forming on his fist, George assumed he had punched a wall. It would not have been the first time. He also had guilt weighing down his body like an anchor. His eyes were watching Alex carefully, like he was afraid to speak.

Something had happened between the boys. There was no doubt in George’s mind. His kids just couldn’t seem to catch a break. But they were strong. They would be okay.

At least… he hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another angsty chapter!!! LMK what you think please!!


	15. Gone

“Are you boys okay?” Martha rushed out of the house as the Washington’s SUV pulled up. John was out of the car first, she attempted to give him a hug, but he walked past her into the house. Laf gladly took his place, hugging his mother tightly.

“Are you alright Alexander?” Martha asked, noticing how tightly he was clinging to George’s arm. Alex said nothing, he only cast his eyes to the ground. Martha looked at her husband for an explanation, but he simply shook his head to say he didn’t know what had happened.

Once they made it into the house Alex quickly ran up the wood stairs to his room. They heard the door close and lock.

Martha and George then turned to the two remaining teenagers. “What happened between John and Alex?” George asked.

Laf and Herc exchanged a look, having a silent conversation on what they should tell the two adults. “Well,” The French teen started. “John was getting really worked up about the press conference his father did.”

“Which is justified. He had every right to be mad.” Herc added.

“Qui. But he was starting to throw plates and yell. You know how John is when he gets really worked up.” George and Martha nodded. When John was younger, he had had a terrible temper. He had learned to control it better as he got older but when he was mad…well lets just say things could get a little out of hand. They had seen it when John had yelled at Alex’s trial. He could get really aggressive. But he would never hit anyone. John wasn’t like that. Alex just didn’t know that.

“Well, we tried to get him to calm down.” Herc took over the recounting of the events. “And eventually Alex spoke up and John just kinda snapped and yelled at him.”

“Oh no.” Martha gasped.

“And Alex said something like ‘I’m sorry sir.’ Something that James had obviously trained him to say. And then he sort of, as you say, shut down.” Laf finished.

Martha turned to George. “I’ll talk to Alex. You talk to John?” She asked. He nodded and they made their way up the stairs before parting ways in the hall.

George went to the last door on the left and knocked twice. “John?” He asked.

The door opened seconds later. “Is Alex okay? Did he say anything? I didn’t mean to!” He sputtered out. There were tears on his freckled face. It wasn’t often that he cried. Henry had ingrained in him that ‘men don’t cry’ so he knew he must be really upset.

“Martha is talking to him now.” George said. John nodded retreated back into his room. He sat on his bed. George closed the door and walked over to John’s desk. He pulled out a chair and sat down facing the other boy.

“How are you feeling.” George asked.

“How do you think?” He asked sarcastically.

George smiles sympathetically. “Not great I’m guessing.”

John only scoffed in reply.

“I’m going to deal with your father.” George said firmly.

“How? He already outed me and Alex on tv for his own political gain! And he could pass that fucking bill that will hurt so many people! And on top of people think that I supported the bill! They think I agree with my homophobic father!” John said angrily.

“I know John. I don’t know exactly how you feel but I share your anger towards your father. But he’s not going to pass it. Even if he manages to somehow get it through the house, I promise you I will do everything I can to deny it in the Senate.” George said.

“He shouldn’t even be allowed to be in politics. All he does is hurt people.” John looked up at George, new tears falling down his face. Sometimes the Senator forgot how young his boys were. They didn’t deserve to be put through any other this.

“Then we will campaign against him. We’ll expose that he’s a bad person. And you will live here with us until you turn 18.” George said.

“W-what?” John asked, surprised by the last part.

“We are not sending you back with that man. You can move out once you are 18 if you would like but you are a member of this family and we are going to take care of you.” George finished.

John didn’t know what to say. He always knew he was close with the Washingtons. Hell, he even lived with them half the time. But he never really accepted that he was part of their family. He quickly stood and gave the older man a hug.

“Thank you.” Was all he could say.

\---

“Alex? Can I come in sweetheart?” Martha knocked yet again on Alex’s door. She had been trying to get a response for the last five minutes and was getting worried when there was no response.

“You don’t have to let me in honey. Just say something please? Let me know you are okay.” She tried again. Still no response. She was getting even more worried. She went to the closed door that George and John were talking behind and knocked.

George answered. His shirt was a bit damp from what Martha sadly realized were John’s tears.

“I’m dory to bother you but Alex won’t answer the door. He won’t even respond.”

  
George’s frown deepened and John popped up by his side. “He won’t talk again?” He asked, concerned.

“I’m afraid not.” She spoke.

John was first out of the room. He quickly went to the wood door and knocked. “Lexi? Please open up? Or say something. I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry! I just need to know you’re okay. I need to know you’re safe.” 

There was still no reply. John continued to knock and even rattled the handle, but it was still locked. George came up behind John and gentle nudged him out of the way. He took the backup key and put it in the door.

“Alexander. I’m going to open the door now. Just to make sure you are safe.” George said in his deep voice.

There was still not reply so he turned the key in the lock and opened the door.

Everyone froze.

“But he…” John tried to speak but couldn’t. He coughed sight of the red and blue school tie that was tied on the window that was wide open to reveal the night. The curtains swaying in the wind.

“George.” Martha said, fear in her voice.

“He’s gone.” George said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst just keeps coming! LMK what you think!! Comments make me write faster!!


	16. I never loved John

This was his fault. He needed to fix it. He needed to help John. He needed to make everything right.

Alex’s mind was a blur with thoughts and doubts as he made his way through the obviously wealthy neighborhood. He may only have been there one but knew exactly what the Laurens’ household looked like.

He needed to find Henry. He hated that man more than anything, but he needed to make this right. He should have just listened to the older man. He should have known he would follow through on his threats. Alex should have stayed away from John.

He turned the corner and immediately recognized the large white house. He swallowed. He could do this. For John.

The small teen made his way up the front steps and knocked on the door. The several seconds that followed were the longest of Alex’s life. The large wooden door opened to reveal the tall and threatening Henry Laurens.

“Alexander.” His face broke into a cruel smile. “How lovely of you to join me. Would you like to come in?”

Alex nodded mutely and stepped into the threshold of the house.

“I would offer you something to drink but I’m afraid I don’t want to waste my things on a bastard like you.” He spoke. He used the same sickening politician voice that he had in that stupid interview he had done that had ruined everything.

Alex still remained silent, looking at the floor.

“Now don’t play the victim here son.” Henry reprimanded, taking a seat in a large wingback chair in the stiff looking living room. “I warned you to stay away from by son. You just couldn’t listen.”

Alex still didn’t speak. He kept his head trained on the floor. Henry was eerily similar to James. Alex may be stubborn, but he had been ‘well trained’ as James had put it. He knew not to speak unless spoken to.

“So what bring you here? I hope you’re not looking for my son’s hand in marriage.” Henry said in a mocking tone.

  
“I-I’m here to take John’s p-p-place. Sir.” Alex said softly.

“Are you now?” Alex could almost hear the condescending smirk in his voice.

“Yes s-sir. Whatever you w-would have done to J-John, do to me. L-like you said, it’s my f-fault.”

Alex cautiously chanced a look up. The Representative looked a bit surprised but that look quickly resolved into a look of glee.

“That sounds fair enough to me.” He slowly stood from his chair. “Come here little Alex.”

Alex swallowed nervously. Not turning back now.

\---

“Gone? How can he be gone?” Laf shot to his feet at the should of John running down the stairs frantically shouting that Alex was missing. Martha and George were hot on his heals.

“He’s not in his room! He climbed out the window! We need to find him” John ran and tore his car keys out of his backpack.

“John wait.” George stopped John with a hand on his shoulder.

“What?! I’m sorry George but we really don’t have much time!” He snaps back.

“John, your car is still at the school. I’ll drive you. Laf and Herc take the other car and Martha will wait her in case he comes back.” George explained calmly.

“Y-yeah. Alright.” John agreed. George nodded and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as he led the group out to the car. The two groups drove off in separate directions in search of Alex.

George glanced over at John who was staring intently out the window, stress and fear evident in his face. “It’s going to be okay. We will find him” the Senator tried to comfort.

“You don’t know that.” John said, still scanning his side of the street.

“Alex is a strong kid. He wouldn’t do anything stupid.” George said. “Do you have any idea where he would be? Maybe a park or somewhere you two went together?”

“I don’t know. I can’t think of anywhere…oh no.” John said, his face suddenly filled with dread.

“What?” George asked.

“You don’t think…”

“John! Son you need to talk to me.” George stated firmly.

“He wouldn’t try to talk to my father…would he?” He asked.

George’s face turned to stone. He quickly changed lanes and made a sharp U-turn so he was now driving in the direction towards John’s house.

“It’s going to be okay John. Take deep breaths” George tried to comfort the boy. He really didn’t know though. Henry was an evil man. And now he had his son. Whether Alex would admit it or not, Alex was his son. And he would be damned if that boy was going to be hurt by Henry fucking Laurens.

\--

“Say it again!” Henry spat out.

  
“I turned your son gay. I-I am a s-stupid immigrant. I l-liked w-when James w-would hit me.” Alex cried out from his position curled up on the floor. He had a black eye and his lip had blood gushing out of it but he had been through much worse.

“Damn straight!” The Representative said, kicking Alex in the ribs over and over again. “This is all your fault!”

Alex let out a sob as he felt a crack in his ribs. How would he explain this to the Washingtons? He supposed he could say he had gotten in a fight or something. But he knew John could tell when he was lying. Perfect John. He was always protecting Alex and looking after him. It was Alex’s turn to return the favor.

But John had also yelled at him, a dark part of his brain reminded him. What if John did it again? What if he hurt him?

It didn’t matter. Alex loved John. He would do anything for him.

Alex’s thoughts became more and more scattered and foggy with every new blow. He couldn’t pass out. He needed to stay awake. He could do this. For John.

“Tell me you’re nothing but a stupid faggot.” He seethed.

“I’m b-but a s-stupid f-f-faggot.” He cried out.

“And you never loved John.”

“N-no.” Alex spat back. He was going to regret that. He just knew it.

“No?” Henry asked in a mocking tone. “No? You really think John loves you? He’s just using you to get back at me. He’s dating the person who is everything I hate, a bastard, orphan, worthless, son of a whore. He’s just using you. He never loved you.”

Alex’s heart told him that this wasn’t true. John said that he loved him. They had even made love together! But his brain told him differently. It made logical sense. Why would someone as perfect as John Laurens love a fuck up like him. It must be true. He must be using Alex.

“Say it Hamilton. John never loved you.”

“John n-never loved m-me.” Alex repeated.

“And you never loved John.”

“And I never l-loved J-j-john.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMK what you think!!! More comments make a faster updates!! They keep me motivated!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	17. Love.

George skidded to a halt in front of the house and John was already out the door before the car was in park. The Senator jumped out as well and they ran in a full sprint across the large front yard and garden of the Laurens house towards the door. He quickly sent a text to a friend of his at the police station telling him they would need assistance.

“Please remember that I am against violence and I think diplomacy is always the best form of resolution” George stated calmly as John pulled out his key and began to unlock the door.

“Why do you say that?” John asked.

“Because if he hurt Alex, I might kill the man.” George replied.

Had it been any other situation John might have laughed. Despite having been a high ranked member of the army, George was always a believer in the power of words. John had never seen him touch another person with the intention to cause pain. But now, looking at the fire in the other man’s eye… John wouldn’t want to be Henry.

He managed to throw open the door right as he heard possibly the most world-shattering words he could think of.

“I never l-loved J-j-john.” Came the broken cry of Alex.

Both George and John were in the living room in an instant, passion, fury, and love creating a tidal wave of energy that only came in situations like this.

The first thing John noticed was his boyfriend curled up in a ball on the floor. He had blood on his face and tears on his cheeks. He was obviously in pretty bad shape, but nothing appeared to be life threatening.

“Step back Henry.” George said, stepping deliberately in between his son and the Representative. This gave John a chance to rush to Alex’s side to assess his injuries.

“Lexi? Are you okay? I’m so sorry. Why did you come here?” John spoke frantically as he scanned Alex up and down and placed a gentle hand on his cheek, wiping away the blood and tears.

Alex did not reply, instead his eyes remained glued on his foster father who was standing steady in front of him, not even flinching at the cold glare of John’s dad.

“Move over Washington. This has nothing to do with you.” He seethed.

“How could this have nothing to do with me? You just assaulted my son and have been abusing John who I consider a son as well. You really have to be crazy if you think I am going to let you hurt them anymore.” George spoke. Though his posture was calm there was an edge to his voice. One Alex had never heard before. One that if directed towards him would make him burst into tears. But Henry stood his ground.

“John is my son so therefore I can do what I like with him! As for your little charity case, he came here on his own will. I have done nothing illegal.” It was then that George noticed the empty bottle of alcohol in his hand.

“You are one sorry excuse for a man.”   
  


“At least I’m not a bastard fag like that fuck up” He chuckled darkly, pointing to Alex who was now pulled tight into John’s arms.

“Alex is twice the man you are.” John spoke for the first time. Tears were building up in his eyes as well.

“Don’t talk to your father that way.” Henry seethed, taking a step closer.

“You are not. My. Father.” John yelled.

The next few moments seemed to last an eternity but were over in the blink of an eye. Henry took his empty whisky bottle and slammed the end of it against the wall. He still held the neck of the container in his hand, brandishing the sharp-edged weapon.

John scrambled farther away, pulling Alex with him. He threw his body over the other boy. He would protect Alex. He would always protect Alex.

Henry stepped forward, deciding that since the two boys were out of his reach that George was the next best target. He hated the man with a passion and he logically knew that he would be going to jail at this point. Nothing to lose now.

“Well…in for a penny in for a pound.” He murmured before lunging sharply at the Senator, broken bottle stretched out.

“George!” Alex yelled, attempting to get away from John to help the man he had grown so fond of. The man that was becoming the father he had always need. The one he had never had.

George saw the attack coming for a mile away. He was an ex-general after all. He was well versed in hand-to-hand combat. He managed to dodge the indicial stab, turning his back and using his leading elbow to lab Henry’s arm, making him drop the bottle.

Henry quickly recovered and swung a fist dramatically in an attempt to hit Washington in the face which the Senator of course managed to dodge. While Laurens was still recoiling George took the man’s collar in his hand and landed one solid punch right across his face. Henry collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

George didn’t waste a second before he was by Alex and John’s side. “Are you alright Alex?” He asked worriedly.

“You just punched H-Henry Laurens!” Alex said in disbelief. A smile made its way to his face underneath the blood and bruising.

“I need to make it clear that violence is a last resort. You should always try to-”

“You just p-punched Henry L-Laurnes.” Alex repeated.

George finally relaxed and gave a small chuckle. “No one messes with my kids. And he deserved it.”

“He deserves worse.”

Both Alex and George turned to see John, standing over his father’s body. His face was stone cold, years of abuse, fear, and loneliness reflected in his blue eyes. His gaze flickered slowly between the broken bottle on the ground and his father’s body.

“Come here John.” George said slowly. He didn’t think John would do anything he would regret but the man had abused him for years and hurt the man that he loved. It made sense that the teen would want him hurt.

Or dead.

“I’m not going to kill him.” John said, as if reading George and Alex’s minds. “But I want to. I want him out of my life. I want him where he won’t hurt anyone again. Where he won’t hurt us again.” John turned his head to look at Alex’s whose eyes were wide. “But I’m not that person. I can’t do that.” He to a small step away from the unconscious excuse for a man. “Goodbye father.” He muttered before turning around completely and not looking back. He walked over to Alex who was still on the floor. “Let’s get you to a hospital.”

“No!” Alex protested as both John and George steadily helped him to his feet. “T-They will take me a-away from the Washingtons. J-just take me home. Martha can h-handle it.”

George scanned Alex’s once more before nodding. The boy had been through enough stress for one day. If George could give him any source of comfort, he would. They made their way out of the house just as the police cars pulled up. Several men rushed out.

John decided to take the responsibility of informing the cops on what happened as George practically carried the other teen to their car. He gently lifted him into the back seat and attempted to help buckle him in but Alex quickly put a stop to that, insisting that he could do it himself despite how badly his hands were shaking. He eventually got all settled in the car.

“I’m going to go talk to the police as well. I’ll send John to keep you company. We’ll leave in less than a minute. Promise.” George said as he took off his jacket and laid it across Alex’s body as a source of comfort more than warmth. He then attempted to walk away but was stopped when Alex grabbed his shirt sleeve.

“D-did you…” Alex started nervously. He took a deep breath. “Did you m-mean what you s-said? I-I am y-your son?” He looked up at George with wide brown doe eyes that could melt even the coldest heart.

“Yeah. I did. You, John, Laf, and Herc are all my kids. You are part of your family.” George smiled.

Alex didn’t know what to say. The first day he had arrived at the Washington’s he had been out of his mind with fear. But now…he would trust anyone of them with his life. Hell, George had just saved his life minutes ago. Alexander Hamilton, the boy who could talk a mile a minute, was at a loss for word. How could he express to George how he was feeling?

“Y-you…” He eventually got out. “You can c-call me son. I-If you w-want.” He said with a shy smile.

George’s face began to glow with something Alex could only describe as pride and happiness. The teen knew his father understood what he meant.

“Thank you. Son.” George smiled. He patted Alex’s shoulder before going to join the officers.

Alex had a father. He had a mother as well. Laf was his brother, Herc his friend, and John. John was his person. His love.

His life wasn’t perfect. In fact, most people would even say that his life had been pretty fucking awful, but Alex didn’t care. He had a family. He had love. And that was all that he had ever wanted. All he had ever needed. Love was the reason he had stayed up late talking to John in the windowsill of James’s house. Love was the reason he told Laf the cookies that he made where delicious despite the fact that he forgot to add flour. Love was the reason he would eat all of his dinner just to see that proud smile on Martha’s face. Love had gotten him a place to belong.

Love.

It wasn’t just something.

It was everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo.... that's the end.  
> I wasn't expecting to end it here but it seemed like everything sort of came together nicely. Please please please let me know what you think!! I've been having trouble writing lately but I want to get started on the next/last part of this series as soon as possible!!   
> Thanks for reading!! ❤️❤️


End file.
